Samchel Week
by Lao Tse
Summary: One shots for Samchel week over at tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

First part of Samchel week, hope you like it. More to come during the week.

Please let me know what you think.

**First Date**

It was a first date, a first date between them, and Sam just shook his head, normally a first date didn't mean you senior prom, but he hadn't wanted to go alone, and he knew that Rachel wasn't going to alone, and that meant that their first date would be their senior prom. Sam almost laughed to himself when he thought about it.. Rachel had more or less asked him to go out with her, when she had suggested that they would go together, and Sam had turned her down at first because he didn't want a pity date but as soon as he had said no, well it was a couple of days after that he had bought to tickets to prom and he had walked up to Rachel and asked her to go to prom with him as a his date, and she had agreed.

Sam ran a hand over his hair and he looked down on the corsage that he had gotten for her, it looked okay, he let out a small breath as he raised his hand and knocked on the door, he smiled at her dad, the one with the glasses, Hiram, or that was what Sam thought his name was, Rachel had told him but in this moment he had forgotten about it, "Hello, Mr. Berry," Sam greeted him and smiled at him, "I'm here to escort Rachel to prom."

"Ah, so you are Sam," Hiram said and smiled back at him, and Sam let out a small breath so far so good.

"Yes, I am, Sir," Sam replied, "I'm Sam, Sam I am," he stopped himself before he started the whole Dr. Seuss rant, he needed to learn, not to refer to Dr. Seuss when he was getting nervous.

"Don't be nervous," her dad said and looked at Sam, "Rachel should be ready any second, why don't you come in."

Sam took a couple of steps so that he was standing inside the hall, waiting for Rachel to come down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Rachel walking down the stairs, she looked beautiful, Sam took the steps he needed so that he could meet up with her at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful," he breathed out as he smiled at her.

"Thank you," he could hear Rachel say.

"So are you ready for the night?" he asked, and he bit his lip a little, and he saw Rachel nodded her head, "I bought you this," he opened up the box with the corsage in, "I hope you like it."

"it looks beautiful, Sam." He could feel a small blush slowly settling on his cheeks, he put the flower on around her wrist.

"Ready, my lady?" he asked and held out his arm for Rachel to take.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ /

"Let me have this dance?" Sam asked and held out his hand as he stood in front of Rachel, and the band was playing a slow song.

"Of course," Rachel replied and Sam smiled at her, this night was going pretty great so far, and Sam hadn't thought that a first date at prom actually would be something fun, it would just be too much pressure but maybe a first date on prom was a good thing in the end.

"I hope you are having a good time," Sam said as they swayed to the music.

"I am," Rachel said and Sam noticed the smile on her face, "I'm glad that you asked me again, even if you turned me down at first," Sam noticed how Rachel bit her lip.

"What is on your mind?" Sam asked and he spun Rachel a round.

"I was actually going to say no at first," Rachel confessed and Sam just smiled at her, he would have understood if she had done just that, "But then I realized that I didn't want to go alone to the prom." He laughed, he had had the same thought but it did end up pretty great, well it looked that way at least.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ /

The night had been pretty good, who was he kidding, the night had been amazing, Sam was sure that he had done the right thing when he had asked Rachel even if he had been kind of a moron at fist turning her down, but had kind of wanted to go with her from the start, Sam just wanted to be the one that asked her out.

He held out his hand for Rachel to take, as he led her to the door, and he smiled at her, "I had a great night tonight," he said with a smile over his lips, "I hope you had fun too."

"I did," Rachel said and Sam noticed the small blush on her cheeks, and he couldn't help but to smile.

"You're looking cute right now," he said and he leaned down and he pressed his lips against her cheek, and as he pulled away he smiled at her, "maybe we could do this again." Sam took his lower lip between his teeth as he waited for Rachel's response.

Rachel nodded her head, and Sam smiled at her, "Awesome," as soon as he had said it, his whole face lit up in a big smile.

"There is just one thing that's missing from this night that would make it perfect," Rachel said and Sam looked at her trying to figure out what it could be, but he just shook his head.

"Rachel I have no idea on what you are talking about," he confessed.

"Sam, kiss me," Rachel more or less demanded as she looked him in the eyes, and Sam smiled at her, and he leaned down, his heart was speeding up as he cupped her cheek with one of his hands, his other hand was placed on her waist and he closed the small distance between them, and his lips brushed against hers in a soft kiss, he pulled away and smiled at Rachel.

"Was that better?" he asked, and the smile on Rachel's face was all that he needed to see, it had been better, and to Sam a first date at prom wasn't as bad as he first had thought it would be, it had been a lot better, and this was something that he could tell his friends about, in college.

The End!


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for day two of Samchel week, and this one is a bit shorter than the first one, I hope that you'll like it. It's more of prolog to a longer story, and I might use it for a multi chaptered fic in the future.

So if people are interested in seeing more of this I might expand it when my other stories are finished.

**Day 2: College!AU**

Sam sighed he was running late again, he didn't even know why he was running late. He had been up on time he hadn't taken that long of a shower and he hadn't been at the gym that long. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder and closed the door to his dorm. He locked the door and put the key in his pocket. He hurried down the stairs and out the door. Sam wasn't going to be late again, he hated being late to this class, being late meant that he would have to improvise something in front of the class, and he was pretty sure they were over his impressions.

He knew he didn't have time to grab a coffee even if knew he needed one, he started to jog a little, not really looking where he was going, and there it was, a scream, and someone calling him a moron, well that was what he got from it. "I'm so sorry," Sam said and looked up, and he was met with a pair of brown eyes, they held and expression Sam had never seen and he smiled at her, and then he heard her speak.

"I don't know you, but have you any idea on what you just did?" She asked and Sam just looked at her not sure what he was supposed to say, "Oh, so you can't talk, I'm not surprised at all, and you mouth, don't get me started on those lips." Sam let out a sigh of course the girl he had run into was a bitch, a huge bitch.

"Santana, calm down," Sam looked up and he smiled at the girl who had told the girl that had been chewing him out for running into her, "it was an accident."

"yeah, because guppy face wasn't looking where he was going," Santana, Sam had learned her name yelled and glared at him.

"I said I was sorry," Sam said and smiled a little, "I'll buy you a new coffee, happy?" And he could hear her scoff.

"She is okay with it," the other girl said, her eyes were brown too but they were warmer and Sam couldn't help but to smile, "just excuse her, she's in bad mood because her girlfriend had to go back home for the week."

"Oh," Sam replied, that might have been a bit more than he needed to know, "I'm Sam by the way and you are?"

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry," she said and Sam's smiled grew bigger, "and it's nice to meet you, Sam."

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel Berry," Sam said and nodded his head a little, "So what do you say that you come and help me get another coffee for your friend?"

"I like the sound of that," Rachel replied and Sam couldn't help but to smile, and he took his lip between his teeth.

"Good, and maybe we can get you a coffee too?"

"Trouty, just ask her out," Santana said and glared at him, "I don't want to see your lame attempt to flirt with her, and you knew that Britt left last night."

"Hey, Satan," Sam said and glared at his cousins girlfriend, he hadn't actually realized that it was Santana at first, "it's not my fault that it's her sister's birthday." He could hear her say something under her breath. He knew he was blushing a little, as he looked over at Rachel, "So maybe you would like to go out on a date with me?"

"I would love to," Rachel said and Sam smiled and pumped his hand up in the air.


End file.
